


Pure Sunshine

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [34]
Category: Original Work, Your Pets
Genre: Art, Bad Art, Cute rat, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: I had a dumbo rattie growing up, she was grey and her name was Rain and she was precious and I loved her. Anyway ratties are so good.
Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105928
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Pure Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/gifts).




End file.
